


Treacherous

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5sos cake - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's not what I meant and you know it! Fck. I'm in a committed relationship.” He said frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I don't know here's another one and of course, like always, this is unedited.  
> I'm sorry I put out another story without updating the others, but I am working on it.

How the fck did he let him self do this to Calum? His puppy was at home probably going insane with worry and he’s fcking here. He can't remember shit. All he remembers is the pain and anger. He wanted to drown in alcohol. Yesterday, they were arguing because Calum wasn't ready to tell his parents yet. He fcking got it, but it hurt. He felt like Calum was ashamed of him, wasn't three years of hiding enough? He felt like a dirty little secret.

The blonde-haired man wanted to understand, but— Luke told everyone that mattered in his life, sans the fans of course. He was proud that Calum chose him. Fck if everyone truly knew how many people were chasing after his puppy, before he grew balls to ask. He feels so damn insecure. He wanted Calum to tell David and Joy. No. He needed Calum to tell David and Joy, he felt that admission would cement their relationship more. He can’t fcking lose him after all the shit they went through to get where they were now.

They’ve been arguing a lot lately. He admits that he has been nitpicking everything Calum did lately. He has been possessive and impatient with his lover lately. Lately. Lately. Lately. He just wanted Calum to tell his parents. He knows how much the older man valued his family's opinion. He needed David and Joy to accept him. Lately— he just needed more and more proof of his lover's love. His wonderful boyfriend was annoying and too nonchalant about certain things and it irked Luke so much. Calum submitted to his needs and whims almost all of the time. Luke didn't know what to think of it. It’s either the raven-haired man didn't really care or he loved Luke that much. Of course, he prefers the latter but he's not sure it's the truth. At times, he felt as if Calum didn’t love him as much he loved the older man. It pissed him off so much. Yesterday was probably a culmination of their past arguments. They argued and argued then Calum said something...

 

**_FLASHBACK ------------------_ **

_"Why can't you understand? I'm the only boy; they were looking to me to continue the family line. You have two older brothers, I don't. All my mum and dad talks about is having little baby Hoods running around."_

_"And what you can't have that with me? We can do what Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka did, that's a weak argument Cal."_ Luke replied.

_"I-I know that, but it's different and it's not what they expected. It's not weak Lukey! It's how I feel. I just don't want to see disappointment cross their faces again._

_"They're your parents Cal they love you."_

_"Lucas, I know. All I'm asking for is some more time! Please!"_ He pleaded walking away. 

 _"Where are you going?”_ The blonde-haired man asked following his boyfriend.

 _"Out."_ Calum replied while walking around to gather his phone and keys.

 _"Stop running away when we fcking fight Calum!"_ Luke yelled annoyed.

 _"I can't okay. I just— I need time to breathe."_ Calum answered desperately.

 _"To breathe? What? Am I suffocating you now? Is that why you refuse to tell anyone?"_ The lead singer asked angry.

 _"I don't need to tell anyone because you told everyone!"_ Calum screamed.

 _"Except your parents! And of course, I tell people! I'm fcking proud that I'm with you! Unlike you who's fcking ashamed of this relationship!"_ Luke yelled back.

 _"I'm not ashamed!"_ The bassist shouted frustrated.

_"Then-fck! What?! I’m tired of pretending when Joy and David visits."_

_"I’m sorry, okay!”_

_“Sorry doesn’t always fix things Cal.”_ Luke says bitterly.

 _“Luke, please! Just try to understand where I'm coming from. People in relationships are supposed to understand right?"_ Calum pleaded.

 _"People in relationships are supposed to communicate too."_ Lucas said with a mocking tone.

 _"I am. I'm trying, but It's hard."_ Calum chose to ignore his love’s tone.

 _"If it's so fcking hard, then why the fck are we together!?"_ Lucas bellowed.

Both their eyes widened. 

 _"What?"_ Calum asked faintly.

_"Nothing."_

_"Did you mean that?"_

_"N-no. Of course not."_

They both stayed silent. Luke watched his boyfriend play with the hem of his shirt. Calum was looking down and refused to look up. His boyfriend looked so small, Calum always looked small. Calum hated looking vulnerable and Luke hated that he was making him feel that way. Luke wanted to go over there to kiss it better, but he also wanted to shake the man silly. They were both just going in circles.

_"M-maybe we should. We've been fighting a lot and— and you're nev—_

_‘What the fck?’_ Luke thought incredulous.

 _"Fck you Calum."_ He said venomously.

_"L—"_

_"You know what? Don't go. You fcking stay. I'm going out."_ He said grabbing his things on the coffee table. He swiftly walked towards the door and slammed it on the way out.

**_\------------------ END FLASHBACK_ **

 

He had to go home and fix everything. Fck! He's in fcking trouble. Shit. Where the fck were his fcking pants?! His boyfriend probably cried him self to sleep last night and he's in some girl’s house in his fcking boxers. He fcking hates it when Calum cried and to be the reason why his lover was in tears— it’s putting him on edge. He can’t think straight. He just knows he has to fcking get out of here. Right. Fcking. Now! For the hundredth time where the fck were his pants?! And what the fck was he going to tell Calum?! 

  _‘I'm sorry honey. I got pissed drunk last night and I woke up in bed with some girl in my underwear. Fck. He's going to fcking leave me.’_

He searched high and low. 

_'Where the fck are my fcking pants?'_

“Why are you so loud. It's so early in the morning. Come back to bed.” He heard a voice say from the bed.

“Where are my pants?” He asked not looking towards that direction. He didn't need to pay attention to that side of the room right now. He had to find those damn skinny jeans.

“What?” The woman asked. He heard the sheets ruffle.

“Where the hell are my pants?!” He finally looked towards the bed and still can’t remember how he ended up here.

“Outside the room. You started stripping before we got in here.” The mystery girl said combing her hair back.

Luke went out the room and found his pants. He quickly put them on and went back in the room. He had to ask before he left. He had to know.

“What happened last night?” He asked while gathering his things around the room.

“What do you mean?”

“Did we sleep together?”

He found his phone and wallet on the nightstand and pocketed them both. He can see the woman watching him from his peripherals.

“Well yeah you woke up in bed with me.” She answered leaning over from the other side of the bed. She tried to reach for him, but he evaded. Luke didn’t want her touching him. They’d done enough touching if last night really did happen.

“That's not what I meant and you know it! Fck. I'm in a committed relationship.” He said frustrated.

“Y-y-you have a girlfriend?” She asked shock. She sat up straight and watched the lead singer walk towards her bedroom door.

“Fck. Did we or not?” He asked turning around to look at her. He takes her appearance in and notices that drunk or not he was still attracted to olive skinned folks, with chocolate eyes and had dark hair.

“My answers the same.” She answered softly.

“Fck.” He screamed punching the door. 

The girl in the bed stayed silent. She played with the sheets on the bed.

“I have to go. I'm sorry, but whatever happened last night. I don't remember any of it and it was a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but don't expect anything from it. The person I'm with— I love them very much. You're probably a very nice girl, but my lover they're amazing and I can't." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. "I can't fcking believe I did this to them. Fck. I'm sorry. You're probably an awesome girl, but— I have to go.”

Before the woman on the bed could respond, Luke ran out of the house. She lived in a remote area. The houses were far apart. He unfastened his snap-back off his belt hoops and put it on low on his head. He ran and ran to get as far away from the neighborhood as fast as possible. He didn't know how long or how far he ran, but when he couldn't run anymore he decided it was enough. He called a cab and waited. He braved looking at his missed calls and texts to pass time. He had eleven missed calls from Calum and six voice messages. He knew his boyfriend would have called him more, but the thought that he would have been bothering him probably stopped Calum. He also got a few from Ashton and Michael. He checked his messages and saw he had 217. 

_‘Fck. He was fcking worried about me and I fcking did that to him. Fck. Fck. Fck. Fck.’_

One-hundred seventy-two of the messages were from Calum and the rest were from Mikey and Ash. 

They were all worried, some of Ashton and Michael's messages were about Calum though. 

  
**From Michael:**  
Idiot, come home. Calum's worried sick. 

 **From Michael:**  
Luke! He's fcking crying. Get your ass home!

 **From Michael:**  
There's going to be an in home flood. We don't know what to fcking do. Hurry the fck up dumbass. 

 **From Michael:**  
Luke. He locked himself in the bathroom. Come home man. 

 **From Calum:**  
Sweetie, come home. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good. If you want me to tell them, I will. I'm sorry. 

 **From Ashton:**  
Luke Calum's not coming out its been 2 hours come home. 

 **From Calum:**  
I love you Lukey please come back. I didn’t mean it. I can’t— I need you here. Please.  

 **From Ashton:**  
Luke, Calum won’t stop crying we can hear him outside the bathroom door.

 **From Ashton:**  
Luke me and Mikey have been sitting out here for two hours. Where are you man? Cal won’t stop crying.

 **From Calum:**  
Lukey, I called my mum, I told her. Please come home. I love you Lucas.

 

_‘I'm a fcking idiot. He can't find out. Fck. He can't. If he finds out, he’ll fcking leave me.’_

He looked at his voicemail icon and contemplated about listening to the messages later. He had a strong inkling that they were all from Calum. He was unsure if listening to his boyfriend’s messages were a good idea, but then again the need to hear his lover’s voice was so strong it overwhelmed him. He dialed his voicemail and listened to the messages. 

  
**Message One: Yesterday at 11:42 PM**  
_"Luke, I know you're mad but come home. It's late. I'll stay in Ash's room tonight if that’s what you want okay?"_

  
**Message Two: Yesterday at 11:57 PM**  
_"Oh I just thought to call because— um… I-I just thought you might not have your keys! Yeah keys! I-if you don't have your keys I w-w-went outside and I put one under that rock— you know the one r-right? The one shaped like a parallelogram sorta. Oh—umm ok, bye."_  

  
**Message Three: Today at 12:21 PM**  
_"Um I wasn't sure you knew what a parallelogram was so I— um, texted you a picture... Luke, come home. It's almost one in the morning. If it's because you don't want to see my face— I-I'll go to Ash's room. Just come home okay? Umm, I know you might not want to hear it right now because you’re angry, but I love you and I know we’ll get through this."_

  
**Message Four: Today at 02:38 AM**  
_"Lucas Robert Hemmings! You come home right now! It's two in the morning! Where the hell are you?! I am worried sick. I know you're mad. I get it. I'm sorry. I'm so fcking sorry. I know sorry doesn't fix thing all the time, but i'll prove it to you. If you want I'll get on my knees just COME HOME!”_

  
**Message Five: Today at 03:38 AM**  
_"Lukey it's almost four where are you? We’re worried. Listen, I know we’ve been fighting a lot, but that’s because we care. Right? They say when you stop fighting that’s when you’ve truly given up. You’re worth so much to me Lukey. I won’t stop fighting. As long as you want me, I promise I’ll continue to fight. I’m sorry I said what I said today. I just didn’t want to trap you in a relationship with me. If you truly wanted to leave, I would let you go because more than anything I want you to be happy. But even if you no longer wanted me I’d still be here waiting. If you're not ready to come home please, please just let me know you're safe. I can't. I-please Luke."_

  
**Message Six: Today at 05:31 AM**  
_“Lukey please. I'll leave you alone. Just come home. This isn't like you. You never do this. I’m so fcking worried. I’m losing my mind Luke. Come home. I love you. I love you. I fcking love you Lucas. Please. Please. Just come home.”_

 

He felt tears prickling his eyes. Fck. What was he going to do? Calum was generous— so fcking generous, but he doesn't know if the older man will forgive his transgression. Calum was so fcking precious. He trusted and gave himself so rarely, and the rewards were so fcking amazing. He directed those sparkling brown eyes at you and showered you with affection all the time. He was up for anything and graced you with his beautiful smile. He was so fcking beautiful and amazing. He never wanted to be like the others that broke his heart. He promised Mikey and Mali he wouldn't be like the last person he gave his heart to. He worked so long and hard to get them to believe in his sincerity and dedication to Calum, but here he was. He really was going to lose his lover. He should have been more patient. Calum had no real past relationship experience. He was the one with two years under his belt. He’d been pining over Calum for years, while Calum on the other hand took longer to realize. Damn, even the fans knew before the bassist did. Of course, they weren’t going to publicly confirm it right now, but they were right. He should have stayed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. i never proofread sorry. 
> 
> i'm working on the other stuff. they're coming along slowly.  
> sorry responsibilities catch up.

When Luke got back to their LA home he went straight to his room. He figured Calum wouldn’t be in the room and he was right. His boyfriend thought he was mad and was considerate enough to not be in the room when he got back; little did the bassist know that _‘his Lukey’_ did him wrong last night.

He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. He wanted to wash himself clean before he retrieved his lover from Ashton and Michael’s room. He felt dirty and he didn’t want to get Calum dirty too. He took the longest shower he’s ever taken and scrubbed his body raw. When he was done he dressed himself quickly and avoided looking at his reflection. He stepped out of his room with Calum and opted on grabbing a bottle of water before getting Calum. The thought of telling the older man the truth was causing his throat to dry up.

He didn't expect Michael to be up and waiting for him on the sofa. Hell, he thought they'd all still be sleeping. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, until he reached Mikey and Ash's room to wake Calum; that was the plan anyway. Oh well, plans change— last night made that evident. He never planned on cheating on his lover, but apparently the world had a different idea.

He walked into the walk-in kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He felt Michael’s eyes on him and felt uncomfortable under the red head’s intense scrutiny. He closed the fridge and twisted the bottle open. He drank half the water down in one go and tried to leave the area; however, before he could he saw Michael stand up and lean against the armchair near the hallway. He can see Michael battling with himself, about what he didn’t know. When he walked passed the older man he was stopped by Michael’s voice.

"Where were you?" The lead guitarist asked scathingly.

Luke knows he should answer in a decent manner; however, Michael's tone was offensive. 

"You're not my boyfriend Michael." He replied sardonically.

"Yeah, I know asshole! You're boyfriend is in the other room. He cried himself to sleep last night, because you didn't come home." Michael yelled.

Luke refused to match the red head’s volume. He just wanted to go to bed and cuddle with Calum. He just wanted to hold his lover and pretend like last night never happened.

"I'm tired Michael. I just want to go to sleep. Now, I'll just go get Calum to make it up to him alright?"

"No! What the fck Luke! Where were you?" Michael bellowed grabbing the blonde’s wrist.

"Somewhere" He said tiredly shaking the older man’s hold and tried to walk away.

"With who?" Mikey asks and blocks the hallway, preventing Luke from exiting the conversation.

"What the hell Michael? It's none of your business!" Luke screams frustrated. He didn’t have time or the emotional control to do this right now.

"It fcking is when some bird texts and tells me to let you in, since you forgot your keycard in her home!" Michael screeched.

Luke stared at Michael in shock. Michael unwaveringly stared back gauging the blonde’s reaction. They both remained silent. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Luke broke it.

"Did Calum get a text too?" He asked cautiously.

"And Ash." Mikey said.

Silence. Luke wondered how that girl even got their numbers.

"I deleted them from their phones. They're probably not going to react well." Michael said softly.

Silence. These silences were starting to grate on Michael’s nerves and fringe on Luke’s sanity.

"Come on Luke! Tell me you didn't!"

Silence. Michael looked like he was going to throw something at him and Luke wouldn’t begrudge him for it. He deserved it. Anything Mikey, Ash, and especially Calum wanted to do to him after they found out— he deserved it all.

"Fck! I fcking told you!" He exclaimed pointing at Luke walking towards him. "I fcking told you, if you fcking hurt him I'll fcking hurt you." 

"I remember. I don't care, go ahead." Luke said despondently.

"No, fck you! You don’t get to play that card.” Michael said annoyed. “Didn't you fcking think about him? Do you know how he'll react asshole?"

Silence. They both knew how Calum would react. They both knew this would shatter the bassist. They also knew that Calum was going to do his best to hide to from all of them. Luke’s watched Calum since year seven and Mikey’s known him longer. They both knew exactly how the bassist was going to react and the thought alone broke both their hearts.

"Fck!" Michael shouted turning around. The red head then sat on the armchair. He slouched over and placed both elbows on his knees and cradled his head with both hands; he pulled hard on his hair. "You’re fcking telling him or I will. I won't let you fcking play him like this. He deserves better."

"I know." Luke said his head hanging down.

"If you fcking knew, then this shouldn't have happened!" Michael yelled standing up to face him.

"I was drunk!" Luke yelled back.

"We've all been fcking drunk!" Michael bellowed. "It's not a valid excuse and you know it! Calum knows when to stop because he knows how he gets when he's drunk. He stops for you."

Silence. Luke knew that too. Luke knew of all the things Calum did for him.

"You fcking promised me you wouldn't do shit like this. How the fck am I supposed to act around you now? How the hell am I supposed to look at you without wanting to take a swing? Because right now I feel like pummeling you."

“I—“ Luke tried to respond, but before he could the door at the end of the wall opened and subject of their discussion walked out.

Calum was rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was wearing a familiar gray sweater with black stripes that seemed too big, but that wasn’t a surprise to Luke when that sweater was already big on his broader frame. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. 

“What’s with all the noise Mik—“ Calum tried to ask, but before he could finish he turned to look down the hall and saw the blonde standing there.

"LUKE!" He heard Calum scream excitedly.

Calum ran down the hallway all the way to the lead singer. The raven-haired man jumped and hung unto the blonde-haired man like a Koala. Calum had his arms around his neck, his legs wrapped around his waist, and face buried in the juncture of his neck. He had to struggle a bit to free his arms, but as soon as they were, he returned his lover's tight embrace. He doesn't want to ever let go. If possible, he wanted to stay in his boyfriend's arms forever. He buried his face between Calum's neck and shoulder. He inhaled his puppy's scent. It still amazes him how Calum smelled like home, comfort, and love. He doesn't know what it is, but being where he was at this moment always made him feel— Euphoria? Elation? Exhilaration? There were no words to truly describe it. He just knows that when he's in Calum's embrace he's complete, he feels as if all was right with the world. He never wants to let this feeling slip away, but because of his anger—

Calum raised his head and let one arm free of his clutch around his neck. He knew Luke got him— he trusted Luke to hold him up. He trusted Luke with his safety. Calum knew Luke wouldn't ever let him go. Calum trusted him to never betray and hurt his person. That thought killed Luke. 

 _'He trusted me.'_ He thought bitterly.

Calum used his free hand to lift Luke's head so they were face to face. The raven-haired man said nothing for what seemed like decades, but only for a few minutes. The bassist’s was just so mesmerized by his boyfriend’s eyes. Luke himself couldn’t look away or interrupt the moment.

"I'm so glad you're home, sweetie." Calum said melodiously.

The raven-haired man gently placed a sweet kiss on the taller man's lips. Luke could feel Calum's smile through their kiss and smiled in return. Luke felt the bassist pull away, but he could still feel the kiss' effects linger— that's how he always felt. Everything Calum did lingered on his skin, mind, heart, and fcking soul. And maybe that's why he couldn't fathom it. He couldn’t wrap his mind around how he let himself do that to Calum, because everything Calum did moved Luke in a way he couldn't make sense of. He never thought he'd be capable. He never pictured himself straying, because to him Calum was more than enough and more.

He was in for the long haul with this man. He was so fcking committed. Fck he never wanted a tattoo, but getting Calum's name tattooed on his pinky popped up in his head so many times. Of course, his lover had to be the voice of reason, telling him how he can't because what would he tell the fans? Oh and let's not forget the media. He wanted to say fck it and get it. It was Michael’s fault. He was kept on talking about a Japanese folktale about how everyone had red strings tied around their pinkies, and how the end was tied to their soul mate. It was so cheesy, his boyfriend made fun of him for days—he still does on occasion— but the idea of Calum being meant for him and he for Calum solidified his need/want to get it done. 

Calum loosened his hold around his neck and instead placed his hands on his cheeks. "Don't ever do that again okay?" His lover berated, pouting. He nodded his head in affirmation that he won't. Calum wrapped his arms around him again. He tightened his hold on the older man and relished the moment.

He can feel Michael's glare behind him. Calum was too distracted to notice his best friend in the same room and the tension. He looked up and saw the intensity of the red head's glare. 

“Tell him or I will.” Michael mouthed.

Luke watched the red headed guitarist walk away, dread pooling in his stomach. He and Calum needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited. i'm just feeling under the weather and i needed to write something like this.

"Cal—“ Luke said following the older man while he packed his things in his duffel. “Please, I'm so sorry." He continued hugging the bassist from the back. “I don’t know how it happened. Please. Please let’s talk about this.” The blonde begged.

"Luke, please! Stop. Just, stop. You're breaking my heart.” Calum sobbed. “Don’t you think this is hard for me? Don’t you care? I want to forgive you. I want to kiss you better, but I can’t put you first in this relationship right now.” Calum cried. “Just give me time.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I can’t let you leave, because I know that if you walk out that door there’s a chance we’ll never be together again. I can’t Cal. I fckin' love you. Before we got together, fck before we were even friends. I wanted you so much babe. It was an overwhelming feeling that I struggled with. There was just this pull between you and me. I tried hard to fight it and when Mikey hated me I was so relieved because I was so confused about how I felt about you and who I really was. Then year 9 comes around and you came up to me and complemented my singing. Do you know how happy I was? I was sleeping with a smile on my face for ages.” Luke articulated, turning the older man around. “Cal— I can’t live without you please. I’ve done everything I can for us to be where we are. I won’t belittle my relationship with Aleisha because I did care about her and she was so good to me, but in the back of my mind was always you. Don’t leave me.” Luke sobbed burying his head in Calum’s neck and held onto Calum like a lifeline. 

“Luke, please.” Calum cried. He tried to pry Luke’s arms off, but was unsuccessful. 

“No, Cal. Please, no.” Luke muttered in Calum’s neck.

Michael fed up pulled Luke off Calum. 

“Go, Cal.”

Calum looked at the blonde sadly and tried to walk away, but before he could Luke grabbed his wrist and refused to let go. 

“Please let go, Luke. I need time away from you.”

“No Cal, no.” The blond cried, tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. 

Ashton couldn’t take standing on the sidelines anymore and grabbed the lead singer’s biceps from the back. 

“Come on man. Let him go. Can’t you see how much he’s hurting?"

“No. If he leaves— If we don’t talk about this he’ll leave me.”

“Luke man. He has every right to, and this is more dramatic than it needs to be, he’s just moving to the next room.” Ashton said exasperated. 

“I know, but we just need to clear the air before we part. I want him to hear it from me and no one else.”

"What is there to talk about, Luke? After what you did I should be furious and I am but I love you and I can’t watch you hurting this way. I need time, please.” Calum had tried to hold the tears in, he guessed he was in denial for a bit, but with the way the younger man was acting— what Mikey told him was probably true. He’s so angry. He’s fcking furious. He wants to punch the blonde and beat him to a pulp. He wants to find that girl and slap her. He wants to ask her how it feels to ruin someone’s life, but he can’t really blame her. No one knew about them and that was his own damn fault.

“—e you hurt him. He needs time to process and think about where you both stand right now alright?” Ashton asked Luke. 

They were now facing each other with Ashton still holding onto his biceps, but Luke was still holding onto his wrist. 

“Luke, nod if you understand or at least say something.” Ashton gave the lead singer’s arm a little shake. “What you did was wrong, but when you didn’t tell him it made it ten times worse. Now seriously man, let go. Michael looks like he’s going to throttle you.”

“I don’t care if Michael kills me, Ash. If Calum leaves, he’ll ignore me for days. We won’t be able to talk. He won’t hear my explanation. I won’t be able to tell him how much I love him and need him. Ash, I’m deathly serious when I said I can’t— won’t live without him.”

“Yeah, well— you should of thought about that before sleeping with that bird, asshole.” Michael said scornfully. 

“I was drunk!”

“Petty excuse.” The lead guitarist replied dismissively. 

“Fck you, Clifford! I don’t even remember any of it.” Luke seethed. “Why are you even in this? This is between me and Calum, you both need to leave us be to fix this.”

“We are in this, you douche. I wouldn’t have said anything if you told him in the first place. I fcking told you.”

“Alright, both of you stop arguing.” Ash said sensibly. “This is not helping.”

“Oh stop it, Ash. You know he fcked up, and it’s just like princess over there to expect everything to go his way.”

“I’m the one who expects everything to go his way? Are you fcking kidding me? When all of us have to adjust to you constantly?” Luke scoffed. 

“You guys, seriously? Let’s stop before we say things we all regret alright?” Ashton tried again. 

“Ash, you always…” Michael trailed off, shaking his head. “He fcked up. I know you agree. He just needs to back the fck off and let Calum get a breather. And this asshole won’t give it to him after what he did.”

“Yeah, he did fck up but all of this isn’t helping?” Ash said hesitantly. 

“Seriously, Ashton? What the fck! You’re siding with this dick!?”

“There are no sides to pick from.” The drummer said amicably. 

“Yes there is!” Michael screamed. “Him or Calum?!” 

“Sure, fcking gang up on me." Luke said, rolling his eyes. 

“Stop.” Cal whispered. 

The raven-haired man kept his head down and listened to his band mates argue. If only he gave Luke the okay to let everyone know back then, this wouldn’t be happening. 

The three men kept arguing, their voices getting louder and louder. Calum covered his ears the fight reminding him of his sister and his parents fighting when Mali was going through her rebellious days. He hated it then and he still hated it now. 

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Calum repeated his voice slowly rising. “Please, Stop!” he shouted. “Stop fighting. Stop it. This is tearing us apart.” Calum screamed. “I don’t want this.” He cried. “I think it’s best if I leave for a little bit. I’ll stay with Mali for the duration of us being here.” 

“No! You can’t leave.” Luke insisted.

“Yeah, don’t leave if anyone should leave it should be this cock.” Michael said throwing Luke a nasty look. “See what you did asshole? He was just moving in with me in my room, now he’s leaving the house indefinitely.”

Calum started to gather his things he dropped on the floor. He ignored everyone in the room with him. Luke had tried again to reach for the raven-haired man, but Ashton still hasn’t let go of his arms. And it was a good thing too, or they would all be in this room until someone interfered. The drummer knew that something had to give. Calum and Luke had always been the quietest in their band. He supposes that’s why he and everyone who can see the two of them think they belong together. Luke had never confided in anyone like he did to Calum and Calum had never related to anyone like he did with Luke. He understands or he knows that Calum’s best friend is Michael, but they were different. They were night and day; one can’t exist without the other. That was what Michael and Calum were. Luke and Calum were two things that if they combined, they were wonderful. They went together. He doesn’t know how it lead to this and it’s painful to watch, but he knows that there’s a chance they might not be able to fix it, especially if Luke kept insisting what he wanted. 

“I’ll call you when I get there.” Calum said softly. 

The bassist left leaving the door ajar. Silence reigned in the room that they could hear Calum walk through the hallway and the front door quietly shut. Michael stared at the door and couldn’t believe his best friend actually left. He doesn’t know if the Kiwi’s last sentence was towards him or Ash. He was sure of one thing and that was that it wasn’t for Luke, that’s for sure. Michael turns back to the two remaining members of their band and looks at the tallest with disdain. 

“This is all your fcking fault. I hope that girl was worth all this. I hope she was the greatest fck of your life that you fcking hurt Calum over her.” Michael said venomously.


End file.
